Ambición de deseo
by Animetrixx
Summary: Sin embargo, muy lejos estaba de querer que esto se interrumpiese. Nunca se lo había imaginado siquiera, jamás le había pasado semejante situación con su joven amo, y, ahora, estaba aquí, con él...


**Género: **MA, (Mayores de 18 años o que ya sepan como se fabrican los bebés)

**Adevertencias: **Explícito, si digo más sería spoiler.

**Full Metal Alchemist **no me pertenece, es creación intelectual de una vaquita con lentes de lo más buena onda llamada **Hiromu Arakawa **(y le digo buena onda precisamente porque nos deja hacer cada fic de su gran obra, no como la ególatra de Ana Arroz y otros seudo autores.)

**Fans del Ling-Fan, no me maten!!!**

* * *

El fragor de la batalla de sus cuerpos estaba llegando al clímax; así lo delataba el sudor de sus cuerpos, su respiración agitada y los gemidos inútilmente sofocados de ella. Príncipe y plebeya… ahora no había entre ellos distinciones sociales, ni rangos, ni obligaciones, ni ropa… nada. Únicamente la luz de las estrellas de la media noche, el gentil pasto que los acariciaba y uno que otro animal nocturno del bosque que se paseaba ocasionalmente.

— ¡Joven amo! —se le escapó a la agraciada guerrera entre alaridos de placer, mientras iba sintiendo las embestidas de su príncipe cada vez más profundas. Aún a estas alturas no paraba de preguntarse como fue que terminó en esta situación tan comprometedora con su amo.

No estaban muy lejos de las quimeras, del alquimista amestriano llamado Edward Elric y su padre; eso, saber eso en cierta forma resultaba, contradictoriamente, trivial y a la vez sumamente inquietante. Sin embargo, muy lejos estaba de querer que esto se interrumpiese. Nunca se lo había imaginado siquiera, jamás le habñia pasado semejante situación con su joven amo, y, ahora, estaba aquí, con él, siendo su hembra, la compañera pasional de a quien su vida le pertenecía. Escéptica al principio, trató de resistirse pero no podía ir en contra de los deseos de su príncipe; si le pidiese que la vida se quitase, lo haría —aunque jamás ocurriría que él le ordenase tal cosa—, ¿rehusarse a esto entonces sería una opción también? Ya bastante contenta estaba con el hecho de que su joven príncipe hallase podido recuperar el control de su propio cuerpo, siendo que, desde que se había fusionado con aquel monstruo, este último acaparaba la mayoría, casi la totalidad del tiempo relegando al original propietario.

— ¡Amo…! ¡Amo…!

Lan Fan no paraba de gozar. Su rostro permanecía a unos centímetros del de su príncipe mientras éste la sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura y ella recibía sus envites; sus ojos que permanecían cerrados de la pena no vislumbraron la cínica y desfachatada sonrisa que se pintaba en el rostro del presunto Ling Yao cada vez que sentía su miembro golpearla hasta el fondo.

— ¡Amo… Ling! —Se le escapó llamarlo por su nombre por primera vez, pero ya no podía seguir guardando más las apariencias, mucho menos en medio de esta situación tan comprometedora.

—Lo siento, no soy él. —Aquella voz pastosa y altanera hizo a la joven salir de su trance. Miró a los ojos de su joven príncipe y se encontró con aquella mirada odiosa y esa sonrisa que tanto desprecio le hacía sentir.

— ¡Tú, monstruo!

Intentó zafarse pero Greed le tenía bien sujeta de la cintura; la presionó con fuerza, asegurándose de permanecer dentro de sus entrañas. Lan Fan sintió una fuerte arcada y su vergüenza fue tan extrema que un par de lágrimas colgaron de sus ojos sin caer a sus mejillas. Se sentía impotente, sucia y ultrajada. Greed al ver sus expresiones soltó una potente carcajada y se dispuso a seguir embistiéndola, esta vez de una manera más tosca. Lan Fan intentó defenderse pero en esa posición y con la fuerza que poseía el homúnculo era inútil desprenderse de él.

—Entonces… —susurró una derrumbada Lan Fan mientras continuaba siendo ultrajada— Tú… Me engañaste…

Greed rió. —No, no es lo que piensas, jovencita. Realmente fue tu príncipe quien te invitó a hablar a solas. Incluso fue él quien te robó el besó. Pero ya no fue él quien te quitó la ropa, ahí fue cuando tomé el control.

— ¿Por… por qué?

— ¿Preguntas porqué? —El homúnculo detuvo su faena y tomó el rostro de su víctima con ambas manos para obligarla a verlo a los ojos—. ¡Porque yo soy el codicioso Greed! Quiero riquezas, quiero mujeres, quiero poder, ¡quiero también placer! ¡De todos los placeres que hay los quiero todos y el placer carnal no es la excepción!

Apenas acabó de decir esto y con un movimiento fogoso estampó a la guerrera en el tronco de un árbol y la continuó penetrando con más ímpetu, al punto de lastimar la piel de su espalda. Ella soltó un grito pero de inmediato la silenció son su mano. Bajó su rostro para mordisquear su pequeño y terso busto, mordiendo sus areolas como si pretendiese arrancárselas. Lan Fan podía intentar en cualquier momento defenderse pero no podía; ella simplemente no podía dejar de verlo como el cuerpo de su amo y lastimarlo sería un terrible crimen. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era rogar.

— ¡Sal del cuerpo de mi amo, monstruo!

— ¿Sabes? —le susurró en el oído con una tonalidad tierna y sobrecargada de lujuria—. Él dice estar muy molesto, pero intuyo que en el fondo tu príncipe también está disfrutando. En cierta forma, cada caricia que te doy él también puede sentirla.

La volvió a tirar al pasto. Le encantaba escuchar sus gemidos acallados, tal parecía que lo último que quería era que los demás descubriesen lo estaba ocurriendo. Ella ya sentía un gran escozor en su parte íntima pero a Greed no parecía importarle o siquiera darse cuenta pues su arremetidas eran cada vez más feroces, demasiado intensas para una mujer cuya experiencia hasta esa noche era nula.

—Desde la primera vez que te vi sentí unos grandes celos de tu príncipe por tenerte. Desde ese entonces juré que también sería mía… A decir verdad no había podido gozar de los placeres carnales desde que tengo este cuerpo, me alegra tanto haber roto mi mala racha contigo.

Lan Fan movía la cabeza y apretaba los dientes. Greed sentía que el momento estaba cerca y se preparó para acabar. Volvió a tomar por la cintura a la joven, se giró quedando bocarriba y con su victima montándole, agarrándole bien para introducir hasta el fondo su miembro en ella, clavando sus negras garras en su piel al punto de hacerla sangrar borbotones —era necesario para evitar que escapase. Se descargó en sus entrañas. Lan Fan arqueó la espalda al sentir el liquidó invadirla y se le escapó un peligroso alarido que de inmediato Greed acalló con su mano. Agotado y satisfecho, el homúnculo se recostó sobre ella; aun quería sentir su tersa piel. Lan Fan cayó en llanto al no sentirse capaz de otra cosa.

—_No llores…_

La joven abrió los ojos y volteó a ver el rostro usurpado de su príncipe. Por un momento creyó haber escuchado la dulce y confórtate voz de Ling, pero sólo se encontró con el cínico gesto de Greed. Resignada, volvió a cerrar los ojos y ladeó la cabeza. Las lágrimas continuaron derramándose en silencio.

* * *

**Sobre el Fic: **Esto se suponía que debía de ser un crack donde me burlaría de lo pesado que debe de ser para Lan Fan tratar con su amo ahora que tiene esa "doble personalidad", llevandolo a un tono cómico sobre lo complicado que sería el que tratasen de tener intimidad en un estado así, pero terminó volviendose tan dramático que ya no estoy seguro si es crack, rape o que rayos...


End file.
